jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Uncle Chan
Uncle is one of the main characters in the Jackie Chan Adventures series. He is a skilled Chi Wizard and owns a small antiques shop in Chinatown, San Francisco, where much of the show's events take place. His most memorable quirks are his constant two-fingered slapping of insolent subordinates and his many signature catchphrases. He is referred to as "Uncle" by almost everyone in the series, regardless of their actual relation. Overview Appearance Uncle is portrayed as an old man with average height and a skinny build. He has grey hair that appears to spike in many directions. His main outfit consists of white polo under a yellow polyester vest, blue jeans, and brown dress shoes. He also wears small, round, armless glasses on the bridge of his nose. In his younger years, Uncle looked almost the same as his old-self in terms of body structure, facial features, and hairstyle. The difference was that he had black hair and wore a black long-sleeved, collared shirt under a white vest, white pants, and black dress shoes. Personality Uncle is known as "Sensei" by Tohru (which is Japanese for teacher), and as "Uncle" by everyone else. He is the uncle of Jackie and great-uncle of Jade. He is a very stereotypical Chinese man. He often talks in third person about himself, draws out words in his speech, and often uses Cantonese in many aspects of his speech, most notably his magic incantation, "Yu Mo Gui Gwui Fai Di Zao", which means "Evil demons and malevolent spirits, be gone!" (in Cantonese). He is also portrayed as very grumpy and often complains about small things. Despite this he is considered to be the wisest out of all the characters in the entire series. His most common magical items are a dried salamander and dried puffer fish; they both have backgrounds in Asian remedies. His favorite drink is tea, but often complains that it's too hot or cold, and always throws away the cup after a sip. Digestion is of much concern to him, and his favorite food is a mung bean sandwich. Uncle is known for jumping to conclusions rather quickly. Most of the time Uncle is correct about these conclusions but some of these conclusions may either be wrong or absolutely ridicoulous. Some examples include accusing El Toro Fuerte of being a thief trying to rob his store and claiming that a hotel was terrible because they did not have the ingredients necessary to create Uncle's Chi Spells. A running gag between Uncle and Jackie is when Jackie does something wrong and Uncle hits him over the head with a two-fingered strike. He has hit other characters such as Valmont, Captain Black, Tohru, Daolon Wong, Hsi Wu the Sky Demon, and, on one occasion, himself (as he had blamed himself for a kidnapping of Tohru) in the same way. Several times, when Jackie is unconscious, he dreams that a ghost head of Uncle is floating above him telling him what's going on and why he should get up. It always ends with Uncle's ghost whacking him over the head as mentioned before. The same dream also actually happens to Uncle in the episode The Dog and Piggy Show. Uncle is not what one would call technology-savvy, since he does not understand devices such as faxes (he gets all his facts from books), laptops (calling Jade's a "magic waffle iron"), and the World Wide Web. However, ironically, he can understand sending a spell through the phone, but not a piece of paper (as Jackie put it in the Season 2 episode "The Chan Who Knew Too Much"). In the episode "The Shadow Eaters", he is revealed to have a passion for oil painting. His true name is never mentioned, and even Jade's visiting parents call him Uncle. History Born in the year of the Dog (probably 1922), Uncle owns an antique store (which was originally an 8-track tape store), and became a Chi wizard by learning his skills from Master Fong. As a child, he was part of the Seven Little Fortunes opera troupe (which Jackie Chan was part of in real life), and thus received opera school training. In addition, he is an accomplished martial artist in his own right, and according to Jackie (in The Dog and Piggy Show), Uncle himself was just like Jackie at the same age. Apparently, after he became too old for martial arts, he then studied an unknown fighting style that allowed him to knock out opponents with small jabs to the chest or neck, allowing him to knock out tough opponents like Captain Black (utilized in "Day of the Dragon"), often accompanied by his trademark line "You want a piece of Uncle?". He has also stated to have won a Mahjong tournament in 1955. Power and Abilities Uncle's most notable ability is his extensive knowledge of magic. Uncle had incredible martial arts prowess when he was younger, being able to move like Jackie. However as he got older he started using styles that required little movement, relying on nerve attacks to paralyze or knock out his opponent. Weaknesses Uncle is allergic to cats. Appearances Uncle appeared in every episodes of the series with the exception of Lost City of the Muntabs, The Lotus Temple, and The King and Jade. Quotes * "One more thing!" * "Magic must defeat magic!" ''(variations of this phrase includes changing "defeat" into a different verb such as "find" and "break") * ''"Hot-cha!" * "Aiiee-yaaaahh!" ''(expression of shock or surprise) * ''"We must do research!" (often exaggerating the vowels in "research") * "You want a piece of Uncle?" (typical threat) * "Who else wants a piece of Uncle?" * "Uncle has the willies!" ''(when he senses Dark Chi) * ''"You will pay for that!" * "You break it, you buy it!" (after someone accidentally breaks one of his antiques in the shop) * "You want Uncle to (do something)? Yes (No)? Then (do whatever Uncle says)!" * "Do not rush the chi!" * "You are a terrible salesman!" ''(often berating Tohru or Jackie) * ''"(Someone) give (someone else) a hug." * "The (object) NOT important!" * "Someone (or Person) must watch the shop." * "How can Uncle fix (something) without (thing needed to fix it)?" * "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao." * "Do not rush Uncle!" *''"Ah! Now things are getting interesting."'' *''"No such thing, 'too much garlic.' Uncle knew you were vampire!"'' (when arguing with Tohru's mother on what remedy is best for curing Jackie from his snake bite) *''"(Must) use garlic!"'' *''"Don't look in the mirror!"'' (said to Jackie) *''"I told you not to look in the mirror!"'' (once followed with "He never listens" when talking about Jackie) *''(Food or drink), good for digestion."'' Trivia *In the first season when Jackie found the dog talisman, he said to Uncle it was his sign which, according to his birth year seems to be true. *In the second season episode "Jade Times Jade" he said that his Master's name was "Chi Master Fong" and he studied under him for 15 years. *In "Jade Times Jade" Uncle finally decided to take an apprentice, and instantly picked Tohru seconds after announcing it. At first both Tohru and Jade were not satisfied with Uncle's decision. *Uncle's Chi weapons of choice are a Lizard and a Blowfish, which he switches between regularly. *Uncle wasn't always into Chi Magic and research; back when Jackie was Jade's age Uncle was a disco dancer and hadn't learned about Chi magic. He also had a secret (perhaps lifelong) passion for oil-painting, which he didn't consider following until the episode "The Shadow Eaters", when getting help from a fortune teller who claimed he needed to spend time with himself. *Uncle is "Everyone's Uncle"; even if you aren't related to him, you can still call him Uncle. This is based on the Chinese custom that one must always address their male elders as Uncle. *Jade's Dad isn't sure of the exact way Uncle is related to them, and guesses he's their cousin. *Uncle is an avid Mahjong player. In "Cruise Control" he says that he was "Hong Kong Community Center Champion, 1955" in Mahjong. *When he was younger he was in the Peking Opera and was known as "Chuckles." *Uncle said in Season 1 that he needs coffee to keep himself going in the morning. *Uncle loves mung bean sandwiches and garlic, which he consumes avidly. *Uncle is the only main character in the series to never wear an Oni Mask or possess a demon sorcerer's power. *Uncle's background theme involves the use of a Chinese stringed instrument. Category:Characters Category:Chi Wizards Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Chinese Characters